


Pięć razy gdy John rozmawiał z Mamusią (i raz gdy nie rozmawiał)

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, John is a Saint, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wcisnął słuchawkę w szczękę Johna i warknął:<br/>- Ty z nią porozmawiaj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pięć razy gdy John rozmawiał z Mamusią (i raz gdy nie rozmawiał)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times John Talked to Mummy (and one time he didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951435) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



I.

Sherlock mówił do siebie często.   
Mruczał pod nosem, kiedy gapił się na mapy z miejsca zbrodni przypięte do ścian. Wypowiadał na głos obserwacje, gdy przeprowadzał swoje eksperymenty, jakby ich równocześnie nie zapisywał.   
Krzyczał na sufit, czaszkę, ścianę i nawet na Johna czasami, kiedy jego tor myśli wywracał się na jakiejś przeszkodzie nie do ruszenia. 

John zrobił się całkiem dobry w wyłączaniu tego wszystkiego, przez co nie zauważył, że Sherlock rozmawiał teraz przez telefon. Właściwie nie był świadomy, że Sherlock w ogóle rozmawiał przez telefon, skoro jak sam mówił, wolał SMSować. Aż Sherlock wcisnął mu telefon w szczękę i warknął:  
\- Ty z nią porozmawiaj.  
\- C-co?  
John złapał telefon, tuż przed tym, zanim Sherlock go upuścił.  
\- Witam?  
Sherlock odszedł ze zwieszonymi ramionami.  
\- Witam?- starsza kobieta, jak John poznał po głosie, z wyższej klasy, po akcencie.  
\- Kto mówi?  
\- Er, to John Watson.- powiedział John. –Z kim rozmawiam?  
Westchnęła co spowodowało wybuch zakłóceń .  
\- Przypuszczam, że to krok naprzód w porównaniu z rozłączeniem rozmowy a przynajmniej pan nie zniszczy telefonu. Pan wie, że one nie są tanie! Jest mi bardzo przykro, że pana w to wciągnął. Spróbuję następnym razem.  
Telefon wydał z siebie blip-bloop-bleep, wskazujący, że rozmowa się skończyła, John spojrzał na ekran, gdzie wyświetliła się długość rozmowy i osoba na linii. Telefon zaraportował, że to była Mamusia i że rozmowa trwała 9 minut i 13 sekund. Ha .

\----

II.

Następnego razu kiedy Sherlock wcisnął telefon w twarz Johna i odskoczył, John był już lepiej przygotowany.  
\- Hallo, pani Holmes.- powiedział, trzymając telefon między ramieniem i twarzą. Dłonie miał aż do łokci zanurzone w wodzie z płynem do naczyń.  
-A co, gdybym to nie była ja?  
\- To bym się czuł naprawdę głupio.  
John wytarł ręce we flanele i oparł o blat.  
\- Ale kogo innego on by nie rozłączył i zamiast tego wepchnął mi w twarz?  
Pani Holmes zaśmiała się gardłowo.  
\- Jesteś świętym, jeśli wytrzymujesz ze wszystkim, co on robi.  
John się uśmiechnął.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- A zatem wspólnik zbrodni. Tak, to brzmi bardziej prawdopodobnie. Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy on dalej trzyma swoje eksperymenty w zamrażalce?  
\- Cały czas.- John jęknął.- Kciuki w zamrażalce i gałki oczne w mikrofali.  
\- Boże, miałam nadzieję, że wyrośnie z tego.- westchnęła.- To nie jest nauka. A co jeśli jego próbki zostaną skażone bakteriami z jedzenia?  
\- Bardzo słusznie.- John stwierdził, choć to nie było jego głównym zmartwieniem.  
\- No cóż, nie powinnam pana zatrzymywać.- powiedziała.- Jestem pewna, że pan ma sporo roboty, przynajmniej z utrzymaniem mojego syna z dala od kłopotów. Ale proszę dzwonić, jeśli kiedyś będzie pan potrzebował czegokolwiek, albo nawet współczującego ucha. W końcu, ja zrozumiem.  
\- Dziękuję.- powiedział John i ona się rozłączyła. John wyłowił swój telefon z kieszeni i zapisał jej numer.

\-----

III.

Telefon John zadzwonił wesoło na końcu stołu i ekran rozjarzył się napisem „Mamusia Sherlocka”. John odłożył książkę grzbietem na wierzch na kolana i odebrał.  
\- Halo!- pani Holmes wesoło ćwierknęła.- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam panu kiedy dzwonię do pana bezpośrednio?  
\- Wcale.-odparł John, choć nie mógłby przecież odpowiedzieć inaczej.  
\- Co u Sherlocka?- spytała, jakby pytała o pogodę, albo o rodziców Johna. John przeżył szaloną chwilę, kiedy zastanawiał się czy ta rozmowa zdradzała zaufanie Sherlocka w jakiś sposób. Czy Sherlock byłby zmartwiony, gdyby John podzielił się informacjami o nim z jego matką?  
Potem przypomniał sobie, że to Sherlock chciał, żeby John wziął pieniądze od Mycrofta by go szpiegować i że to Sherlock kiedyś go zamknął w piwnicy laboratorium, oszalałego od wywołujących strach halucynogenów, tylko po to, by zobaczyć co się stanie.  
\- Szalony jak kapelusznik.- odpowiedział.  
\- A więc wszystko w porządku.- brzmiała na rozbawioną.- Wie pan bardzo dobrze, jak sadzę, że powinien pan się martwić kiedy jest cicho.  
\- Dokładnie.- powiedział John. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, wspomniałby ostatni tydzień, kiedy zauważył, że Sherlock był cicho przez cztery godziny i okazało się, że to dlatego, że ten idiota leżał nieprzytomny w alejce ze złamanymi dwoma żebrami, po tym, jak go pobiła para wynajętych zbirów. Ale pomyślał, że to by ja zmartwiło.  
\- A jak sprawa Davenport?- wypytywała.  
\- Och, to już jest skończone.- odparł.- Muszę tylko… chwila, skąd pani o tym wie? Jeszcze nie napisałem o tym na blogu.   
\- Mam własne metody.- powiedziała, brzmiąc lekceważąco.- Więc, czy chodziło o rękawiczki?

\----

IV.

\- Halo, pani Holmes- powiedział John.  
-Witam, John kochanie.- odparła.  
Był teraz „kochanym Johnem”?  
John nie wiedział, jak się z tym czuje. Wyłączył kurek od gazu i oparł biodrem o blat. Ich rozmowy trwały zwykle tylko kilka minut, ale lepiej nie stać blisko ognia, kiedy się jest rozproszonym przez kogoś o nazwisku Holmes.   
\- Co mogę dla pani zrobić?  
\- Chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, jak wam idzie?  
John zastanawiał się, co ona robi podczas tych rozmów. Gotuje, albo sprząta, albo składa pranie? Albo może siedzi w antycznym fotelu, pijąc ze szklaneczki porto, przed kominkiem, z papierosem w cygarniczce? John wyobraził sobie, że mieszka w eleganckiej posiadłości z dala od miasta, z zaprojektowanymi żywopłotami i szybami w oknach w kształcie diamentu.   
\- Nie dzwoni pani, żeby spytać o Sherlocka?  
\- To prawie to samo.  
Cóż, to była prawdopodobnie prawda. John nie był pewny, czy ten fakt go przygnębiał czy nie.  
\- Właśnie skończyliście tę włoska sprawę, prawda?- kontynuowała.  
\- Tak.- przytaknął John, już nie zaskoczony, że wiedziała.  
\- Była ciężka. Musiało być mokro na zasadzce.  
\- Było.- zgodził się John. Właściwie to musieli czekać dwie noce, choć pierwszej nie było tak mokro, jak zimno- aż do kości. John nie był w stanie się rozgrzać, dokąd nie spędził 10 minut pod prysznicem. Przynajmniej mieszkali wtedy w porządnym hotelu, z dobrym ciśnieniem wody i taka ilością ciepłej wody, jaka mógł znieść, w przeciwieństwie do trzeszczących pokoi do wynajęcia, z łomoczącymi rurami.  
\- Sherlock wykańcza ludzi.- powiedział pani Holmes.  
\- To naprawdę w porządku.  
\- Nie, nie jest. Ale nie mogę go kontrolować; nie bardziej, niż Mycroft. On sam nawet nie potrafi się kontrolować. Ale słucha pana, powinien pan to wykorzystać.  
John otwarł usta by zaprotestować, że nie, skąd, Sherlock nie słucha nikogo- może z wyjątkiem pani Hudson- ale nawet pani Hudson mówiła, że on słucha Johna. I tak samo Lestrade. I Molly. Wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy znali go dłużej niż on; więc może coś w tym było?  
\- Tak mówią. Nie, żebym ja mógł tak powiedzieć.  
Pani Holmes wydała odgłos zamyślenia, który nie był niepodobny do Sherlockowego: „Odejdź, myślę”.  
\- Czytałam pański blog, wie pan.  
Kark Johna zaczął go palić. Próbował sobie przypomnieć czy napisał tam coś ubliżającego o Sherlocku. Albo o Mycrofcie. No cóż, był pewien, że tak. Czy napisał coś niemiłego o pani Holmes? Prawdopodobnie nie, bo ani Sherlock ani Mycroft nie mówili o niej często.  
\- Tak?  
\- To jedyny godny zaufania sposób, by nadążać za moim synem. Zerwał pan ze swoją dziewczyna, jak jej tam było na imię- Sara? ostatniej wiosny.  
\- Tak?- to było po wycieczce do Nowej Zelandii. John myślał wtedy, że poszło nieźle, ale niezbyt długo po tym, jak Sherlock wywlókł go, nadal zmęczonego po zmianie stref czasowych, z łóżka i John przeżył brzydki upadek z wyjścia przeciwpożarowego i wstrząs mózgu. To okazało się ostatnią kroplą dla Sary, która powiedział, że nie jest pewna, czy zniesie to, że John będzie w wiadomościach następnego dnia.  
\- Sherlock kupił piwo.  
\- Tak?  
John wywrócił oczami do sufitu w zamyśleniu.  
To było wieki temu. Życie z Sherlockiem umiało kompresować czas.  
\- Tak.- odchrząknęła.- Przeczytałam w komentarzach „Wcześniej poszedłem na zakupy. Teraz w lodówce są puszki piwa. Obok stóp.”  
John gapił się w przestrzeń. To było japońskie piwo, w niczym nie przypominające tego, które zwykle pił, ale nie zamierzał się skarżyć. Polubił je, tak czy inaczej. I nie skarżył się na stopy, które przynajmniej wtedy były w torbie.   
\- Mój syn nie pije piwa, jak pan z pewnością wie. A gdyby nawet, nie piłby to z puszki.  
On i Sherlock znali się wtedy tylko kilka miesięcy, choć przeszli sporo. Przeszli Mororarty’ego.  
\- Poszedł na zakupy.  
John próbował sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka chodzącego po Tesco i badającego wybór piwa. I jak zdecydował się na japońskie? Wydedukował to niewątpliwie, opierając się na uczesaniu Johna i jego kroku i poprzednich wyborach napoi.  
\- Dla pana.- powiedziała pani Holmes.

\----

V.

\- Hallo?  
\- Halo.- John odchrząknął. Próbował położyć się na kanapie, ale zadecydował, że to zbyt nastoletnie, jak na dorosłego mężczyznę i usiadł znowu.  
\- Część.  
\- No cóż, to dopiero zwrot akcji.- powiedziała pani Holmes i John nie mógł zdusić dreszczu przechodzącego po kręgosłupie.  
\- Czemu zawdzięczam te przyjemność?  
\- Niczemu…  
Głos pani Holmes się wyostrzył:  
\- Nie może być coś nie tak z Sherlockiem, bo Mycroft by mi powiedział.  
-…poważnemu.-dokończył John.-Tylko ach, zadzwoniłem, żeby porozmawiać.  
Pani Holmes zamilkła.  
\- Naprawdę?  
Brzmiała na szczerze zaciekawioną, jak Sherlock, gdy pytał Johna, czy ludzie naprawdę są zmartwieni, gdy oddaje się im nie satysfakcjonujące prezenty na Gwiazdkę. (- Ale oni przecież mogą je zwrócić do sklepu? Albo dać je komuś innemu.)  
\- Trochę minęło, odkąd pani dzwoniła.- John przyznał.   
\- Aha.- pani Holmes brzmiała na ciepło zadowolona.- A pan pomyślał, że sprawdzi co u mnie. Jak słodko. Co u Sherlock wiec, tak długo jak nasze role są odwrócone?  
John skrzyżował i rozprostował nogi. Długie, nudne godziny w klinice sprawiały, że miał skurcze w nogach. Wstał i zaczął chodzić próbując rozciągnąć mięśnie.  
\- On jest w Irlandii. Nie czytała pani o tym na blogu?  
\- To mówi gdzie jest, a nie, co u niego słychać.  
John wzruszył ramionami, choć wiedział, że pani Holmes nie może go zobaczyć, mogła to prawdopodobnie jako wyczuć albo wywnioskować.  
\- Dobrze, jak sądzę. Nie wysłał mi żadnego SMSa skarżąc się, że jest znudzony.  
\- Ani słowa?  
\- Wysłał mi maila, prosząc o przyniesienie jakichś uszu z St. Bart’s.- John zaoferował.- I wysłał zdjęcie z miejsca zbrodni.  
Mamusia się zaśmiała.  
\- Jest pan samotny! więc dzwoni do następnej najbliższej osoby, czyli jego matki. Och, to rozkoszne.  
\- Ja… to nie…- John zamknął usta z kliknięciem, uszy go paliły. Zatrzymał się w środku pokoju, z jedna ręka na biodrze.  
\- To nie o to chodzi.  
\- A ja myślę, że to czarujące.- powiedziała Mamusia.- I mam z tego rozmowę. To niezłe. Mycroft nigdy nie dzwoni do mnie, żeby porozmawiać  
\- Nie?- to była niespodzianka; Mycroft uderzył Johna jako absolutnie obowiązkowy syn.  
\- Och, dzwoni raz na tydzień.- pani Holmes westchnęła.- Czasem częściej. Nigdy nie zapomina o Dniu Matki, albo moich urodzinach, albo Gwiazdce. Pewnie programuje je w swoim kalendarzu. Opowiada o swojej pracy- która jest okropnie nudna, swoja droga- i mówi o Sherlock, jeśli jest o czym. Pyta o mój tydzień, pyta czy potrzebuje pieniędzy a ja mowie, że nic nie zrobiłam, i nie potrzebuje niczego od niego. Rozmowy trwają nie dłużej niż 15 minut. I nienawidzę ich.  
John mrugnął.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wie pan, jak często Sherlock dzwoni?  
Ledwo odczekała na odpowiedź, ale John i tak nie miał pojęcia jak zgadywać.  
\- Nigdy. I domyślam, się, że nie myśli o mnie ani przez chwile. Żadnych SMSów, maili, zdjęć. Dzwoni, kiedy potrzebuje przysługi i tyle.  
John rozdziawił usta.  
\- I ja go za to uwielbiam.- kontynuowała.- Mycroft dzwoni z poczucia obowiązku, albo zabezpieczenia swojego spadku, nie wiem, serio, mam to gdzieś. Sherlock dzwoni z prawdziwej potrzeby. Może być niegrzeczny, zgryźliwy i okropny, ale mogę być pewna, że myśli to, co mówi. Zgodziłby się pan ze mną?  
Tak- oprócz tych przypadków kiedy Sherlock grał normalnego by wydobyć co chce od świadków albo nieszczęśliwych przechodniów albo może nie podejrzewających niczego nie pracowników Yardu.  
Ale po chwili zastanowienia, John musiał przyznać, że Sherlock był… bezpośredni. I nigdy nie kłopotał się graniem normalnego z Johnem, co John mógłby prawdopodobnie docenić.   
Coś przesunęło się na drugim końcu linii i John mógł usłyszeć lód wsuwający się i stukający w bok szklanki  
\- Zgadza się pan.  
\- Tak.- potwierdził John.- Tak myślę.

\----

\+ I  
-… tak, Mamusiu. Tak. Mamusiu. Tak!... tak.  
Sherlock chodził po jednym ze swych dziwacznych szlaków z sypialni do salonu, zakręcając koło kuchni i robiąc pętlę dookoła stolika do kawy, w ręce nadal ściskał telefon.  
Rzucił go w końcu na kanapę, ale nie podążył za nim, stał raczej obok John który siedział w fotelu, próbując czytać gazetę. Poddał się gdy tylko Sherlock wszedł do salonu, ale poczuł się wyzwany do tego by przynajmniej udawać na pokaz. Cisza sprawiała, że zaciskał zęby. Upuścił gazetę na kolana, spojrzał w górę.  
\- Tak?  
Sherlock otworzył usta. Zamknął je. Zmarszczył czoło. Wisiał.  
\- Mamusia pytała o ciebie.  
\- Tak?  
John był zdecydowany nie odwracać spojrzenia.  
\- Powiedziałem, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku.  
Zmarszczenie brwi Sherlock się pogłębiło.  
\- Jesteś w porządku.  
Coś na końcu tego zdania wskazywało, że był tam może znak zapytania albo jakieś przypuszczalnie.  
\- Jestem, dzięki za pytanie.  
\- Dobrze.- Sherlock wypuścił powietrze przez nos.- Nienawidzę kłamać Mamusi. Ona potrafi wyczytać prawdę.  
Wskoczył w fotel naprzeciwko Johna i zapadł się w niego nisko, jego długie nogi wystawały tak, że ich kolana prawie się stykały, jego stopa na stopie John. John poruszył palcami stóp.  
\- Myślę ze cię lubię.  
\- To miłe.- John podniósł swoja gazetę znowu.- Ja też ja lubię. Tak myślę.  
Sherlock wydął niski, frustrowany odgłos, prawie jęk.  
\- Uważa cię za pożytecznego. Ona…docenia cię.  
John podniósł brwi i przyjrzał się Sherlock znad czubka gazety, której nie czytał.  
\- Tak powiedziała?  
\- Powiedziała, że masz sporo dobrych cech.   
John chciałby, żeby mu zostawało więcej przestrzeni do podniesienia swoich brwi wyżej.  
\- I, że nie jesteś idiota.  
\- Czy jest tu jakiś rea…- John zaczął, a potem przełknął drugą połowę tego zdania, kiedy Sherlock wyskoczył z fotela, przysuwając twarz cale od twarzy Johna. Gazeta poleciała w każda stronę, gdy John prawie przewrócił się w tył z fotelem i reszta.  
\- Ona powiedziała, że jeśli nie wyrażę swego uznania jasno…- Sherlock był tak blisko, że wszystko, na czym John mógł się skupić to ciemna plamka w jego oku.-…to jakaś kobieta przyjdzie i odbierze mi ciebie. A ja powiedziałem, że to nie prawda… to nieprawda, John ?  
\- Nnnie.- powiedział John.  
\- Nie może być, bo jesteś mój.  
Sherlock pochylił się nawet bliżej. Powietrze kończyło się w płucach Johnowi. Sherlock zgiął się i ugryzł kącik szczęki Johna i John wstrzymał oddech czując ukłucie zębów na skórze.   
To nie zabolało, ale Jezu Chryste. Zamknął oczy. Dłonie ściskały oparcia tak mocno, że bał się, że może sobie- lub fotelowi- zrobić jakąś krzywdę. Przekręcił się tak, że on i Sherlock zderzyli się nosami, a potem Sherlock obrócił się tak, że ich usta mogły się wreszcie spotkać. Pocałunek był spięty i niezręczny.   
Sherlock oderwał się pierwszy, marszcząc czoło.  
\- Czy twoja matka naprawdę powiedziała to wszystko?- spytał John.-Czy to twój sposób, by powiedzieć, że ci się podobam?  
Zmarszczenie czoła Sherlock pogłębiło się w niemal komiczny wyraz gniewu.  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- Nie.- powiedział John, uśmiechając się. Sherlock spojrzał w dół oburzony.  
John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.


End file.
